


Lucilius x Reader x Beelzebub

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: The first clinical trial in a series always carries with it some risks. There are some things you just can’t know until you take the first step.Case in point: an airborne intoxicant designed to exploit the innately feeble impulse controls of human beings. An arousal agent, essentially, in theory potent enough to render even the most resistant subject completely malleable.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lucilius x Reader x Beelzebub

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

Because this was the first test, the two researchers couldn’t have known that the intoxicant’s active components would linger on human skin and hair long enough to remain a viable threat, despite the test chamber being thoroughly cleansed with a circulation of fresh air.

The sensation was _immensely_ irritating. Enough so to motivate them to deviate from the standard examination procedures in order to relieve themselves of the gnawing ache in their loins.

“It appears… further adjustments will need to be made,” Lucilius remarked dryly, the workings of his brilliant mind just as incessant as the rocking of his hips as he fucked you slowly and steadily atop the examination table. The pleasure’s hold on him was disturbing, your every cry and moan like music to his ears — surely just a side effect of the drug, he reasoned stubbornly.

“Such a careless mistake,” Beelzebub growled with disdain. Standing behind you, he had one arm locked around you with rib-crushing force, pinning you half-upright against his chest. His prideful attitude, however, hadn’t been enough to prevent him from tearing through the front of your blouse with his wicked claws. One hand was now clutching at your exposed breast, cruelly pinching and rolling your nipple between his forefinger and thumb and sending waves of ecstasy roaring through you. Lucilius stilled his hips, his cold eyes watching with aloof amusement as you whimpered and squirmed against the Astral’s broad chest.

Beelzebub abruptly released you with a grunt of impatience, your back slamming against the cold metal table, head lolling off the edge. You heard Lucilius chuckle under his breath, his hips resuming their languid motions, and your resulting gasp of pleasure proved the perfect opportunity for Beelzebub to slide his cock between your lips and down your throat.

Ever curious, Lucilius found himself trailing his fingers along your slick folds where they parted around his shaft. As he pressed a thumb against your clit, you uttered a strangled moan - one that was completely disregarded by his hooded colleague thrusting with fervor against your face.

Lucilius’ lips twitched in a faint smirk. He liked that sound. And considering the drug’s effects were designed to last for hours, he’d have plenty of time to learn how many ways there were to get you to cry like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
